


Dreamland

by Cuerno



Series: ~What the hell.. Are we doing now?~ [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Album: Dreamland (Glass Animals), Dream's a lil flustered, Fluff, M/M, Song: Dreamland (Glass Animals), Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, dreamnap, ill add more tags later, my soft bois i love em
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 07:01:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cuerno/pseuds/Cuerno
Summary: It all started with a short chat about songs.How was Dream suppose to know that even just listening to the first song of that album would cause a cascade of new feelings inside of him, let alone have these feelings for Sapnap of all people.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: ~What the hell.. Are we doing now?~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2216517
Kudos: 19





	Dreamland

* * *

The chair creaked underneath the weight and movement of Dream  
  
His head laid back, tired eyes idly staring at the ceiling. Every second or more the eyes would lazily travel down to gaze at the brightly lit screen, colours of purple and white flooded the desk.  
  
Headphones laid around his neck, volume on low. Dulled screams and shouts punctuated the tranquility of Dream's quiet room.  
  
The muffled sounds belonged to George and Sapnap. The two were bickering about something small and stupid again. Dream gave up his attempts to resolve their argument long ago, leaving them to shout at one another. At least it spiced up their streams for a bit.  
  
This gave Dream the opportunity to rest his weary eyes for a while. Every so often Dream would idly watch the rapid white text flash by, his chat adding their own thoughts to the fight.  
  
His eyes travelled downwards to the time, the two had been arguing for nearly 10 minutes.  
  
He readjusted his headphones, unmuting himself.  
  
"Guys cut it out, you've been going at it for nearly 10 minutes" Dream whined tiredly.  
  
"Sorry Dream", Sapnap and George apologised in unison.  
  
".. _Sapnap did start it though_ ", George murmured, Sapnap heard though.  
  
"Oh HELL NO, YOU DECIDED TO INSULT MY HOME FIRST"  
  
"YEAH WELL IT'S SHIT, MY MUSHROOM HOUSE IS MORE BETTER"  
  
_'There they go again',_ Dream thought, rolling his eyes.  
  
Dream could tell they meant no harm, he could hear the slight giggles that punctuated their sentences.  
  
"Guys please", Dream wheezed out, seeing George get slain by Sapnap.

"There, I've killed you George meaning I'm better than you and your house", Sapnap announced proudly, smugness lacing his words. Dream could vividly picture Sapnap laid back in his chair, arms crossed with an awfully pleased smirk on his face.  
  
"Good job Sapnap", Dream sarcastically cheered

"WhAt the hell, back me up Dreaaammm", George whined a bit.  
  
Feeling slightly guilty, Dream decided to take vengeance on Sapnap for George.  
  
"DreAM!", Sapnap screeched out.  
  
The three men laughed it off, they could easily turn any of their situations into something positive. The chat also enjoyed these simple, pleasant moments the team shared together.  
  
"Alrighty, I'm gonna head off", George announced.  
  
"M'kay see you later Georgie", Sapnap responded  
  
"Yeah, bye George"  
  
"Bye guys, bye chat"  
  
A quiet notification indicated that George left. Dream could see on one of his screens that the stream now ended too. This left him and Sapnap in call together.  
  
The two chatted for a bit longer, answering questions from donations, practising their fighting and talking about some of their new favourite things. One particular donation brought up the conversation on songs.  
  
"Songs huh? I've been listening to a lotta new ones lately, some good, some okay-ish", Dream responded casually.  
  
Songs wasn't something he really played favourites on too much. Sapnap gave a different response however.  
  
"Oo I've been really getting into some songs from a band called Glass Animals. I'm really enjoying them", The Texan said bubbly, quite happy to share his newfound love in some songs.  
  
_'Kinda cute..',_ Dream thought as he stared at the screen. The thought created a warm feeling to blossom deep in his chest. The Floridian usually found himself thinking fondly of the younger, about his easy-going attitude, his boyish charm and, admittedly, his attractive looks. The similar interests and humour made it more easier for Dream to click with the Texan. He never really thought too much into it, the thoughts never went anywhere or caused any trouble in his life. He simply chalked it down to platonic love or something similar.

"Dreeaam.. Hellooo?", Sapnap sung out  
  
"Wh- Huh- Yeah?"  
  
"Spaced out there?"  
  
"Yeah I was just.. Thinking"  
  
"Thinking about kissing the homie, the homie being me?", Sapnap teased  
  
Dream choked on his saliva. A hot wave of heat travelled slowly up his neck and onto his face. He could feel the burning sensation on his ears.  
  
"C-can we go back to the song conversation?", Dream said in an attempt to advert the topic.  
  
"Uh sure, guess you didn't really hear it huh"  
  
"So uh what was the album?"  
  
"It's called Dreamland, you should take a listen to it"  
  
"Yeah, will do!"  
  
The sandy haired Floridian made a mental note to look up this Dreamland album and listen to some of its songs.  
  
"Hey Sapnap"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What song from that album do you listen to the most?"  
  
"Well.. Currently its been the first song, also titled Dreamland too", Sapnap giggled slightly.  
  
"Ahh okay"  
  
"Why?", Sapnap teased  
  
"N-no reason, just curious", Dream found himself stumbling on his words and feeling flustered once more.  
  
"Mm.. M'kay sure Dreamie", Sapnap sussed Dream but decided to drop the topic.  
  
"Well, I'm off now. See you later Dream"  
  
"Yeah, see you later"  
  
Sapnap disconnected from the call, leaving Dream alone to end his stream. Dream stood up from his chair and made his way over to his bed where he proceeded to flop down onto its soft covers. He took the nearby earbuds and plugged them into his phone. He searched for the album and played its first song on repeat.  
  
The soft, gentle and almost dream-like music drifted into his ears. It was a lot more different than what Dream expected. It was a genuinely good song, he could see why Sapnap liked it so much. The Floridian looked at the time presented at the top, it read 12:00am. No wonder why Dream could feel his eyes get heavier with each blink. The song was also helping to lull him into a gentle slumber. Before he knew it, Dream fell asleep.  
  
The song still playing in his ears gently.  
  


* * *

  
Dream felt like he was floating.  
  
Like he was in the black abyss of nothingness.  
  
The nothingness formed itself to become cold, hard tiles.  
  
Dream's eyes slowly opened to white ceiling and the blinding sun. He shielded his eyes with one of hands and the other was use to push him up. Dream could see out through multiple large windows, windows that reached from the floor to the ceiling. Outside were pristine white planes, just sitting on the charcoal tarmac. Tall palm trees swayed against a light baby blue sky, only a few clouds dotted the scenery.  
  
A million questions ran through his mind, all of which had no answers to them. One question that stood out the most was where the hell was he and why?  
  
Dream knew it was an airport, that was obvious, but he didn't know what airport it was or why he was even sat in one. He hadn't visited any airports recently so the dream couldn't be connected to any past memories. Dream moved himself to stand up and take a walk around the extremely vast and empty terminal. The only sounds that echoed throughout the terminal came from his breathing, his footsteps and the song.  
  
_'Strange'_ , Dream thought  
  
"Hello?", Dream called out, his voice echoing and bouncing throughout the vast, empty terminal.  
  
Rather than expecting to hear another person respond, he heard the sounds of doors sliding open and the luggage conveyor belt whirring to life. Dream turned to look, there was no-one there. Only a single travel case was on the conveyor belt. Dream walked over to the case, it had a tag on it.  
  
The details were fairly faded but Dream was able to make out a name. It looked like it read Sapnap. A little panda drawn in the corner.  
  
" _That's impossible.._ ", Dream murmured  
  
Much to Dream's suprise, a hand laid itself on top of his on the case. Dream looked up to meet eyes with Sapnap.  
  
"Hey Dream, I finally came", Sapnap said, his voice in a soothing hushed tone.  
  
The Floridian felt a rush of thrill and happiness spread through every nerve in his body. His arms moved instinctively to pull his friend into a tight hug. Sapnap's face was pressed into the chest of Dream, Dream pressed his own face into the fluffy black hair of Sapnap. Dream didn't know why Sapnap was here but he couldn't care less.  
  
He was here, that's all that mattered.  
  
The two males stayed in the hug for what felt like eons. Dream felt overwhelmed with an array of emotions, they clouded his thoughts and senses. All Dream could do to distract his mind was to focus on the physical touch and the sweet scent of shampoo. It brought tears to Dream's eyes.  
  
"Are you okay Dream?", Sapnap said, voice filled with concern upon noticing Dream's tears.  
  
"Yeah, I'm okay.. Just really happy"  
  
Sapnap gave a fond smile while reaching up to swipe away the tears that began making tracks on Dream's pink-dusted freckled cheeks. Warm hands ran themselves slowly across Dream's chest and down his arms. Sapnap and Dream's hands intertwined themselves together. Dream lent down to rest his forehead against Sapnap's.  
  
".. _Why are you here?_ ", Dream whispered, warm breath fanning over Sapnap  
  
" _Because you and I both know that these feelings.. Are far more than platonic_ "  
  
Waves of heat travelled across Dream's body. He could feel a shade of red settle itself on his face and ears.  
  
He didn't _want_ to think of Sapnap more than a friend.  
  
He didn't _want_ to think of these feelings.  
  
He didn't _want_ these feelings to blossom into something that was out of his reach.  
  
The song suddenly became louder yet somehow duller, putting pressure on his head. It made him feel like he was losing oxygen, like a cloud was fogging his brain forcing his thoughts and emotions to become distorted. He opened his eyes to stare directly into Sapnap's.  
  
That was his undoing.  
  
He felt a wave of happy emotions come crashing down on him. Dream felt Sapnap's hands on his face. Slowly his head was gently pulled downwards. Lips parted. The gap between slowly closing.  
  
" _You know you love me_ "

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you read the old Dreamland fic  
> N o y o u d i d n ' t
> 
> Jk yes I have decided to redo this fic :)


End file.
